What you don't know: Aquello que tú no sabes
by Ella-Ia
Summary: OS. AU. SasuSaku. La ignorancia se vuelve en la peor debilidad que una persona posee. Ser amado y no ser correspondido es una historia fea, pero ser amado y no saberlo cuando tú amas a esa persona... quizá no haya clara forma de percibirlo. Tener lo que deseas tan cerca y creer no poder alcanzarlo amerita no intentarlo. Saber que lo que deseas lo alcanzas y no tomarlo, es patético.


Cuando ella se daba cuenta de la forma en que él le abrazaba… no podía hacer mucho más que perder la noción del tiempo mientras se enfrascaba en el aroma masculino que él desprendía más que nada por naturaleza, pendiendo del calor de su cuerpo y de sus dos fuertes tanto como musculosos brazos. Era terriblemente relajante.

Probablemente fue en ese momento en que Sakura Haruno finalmente se percató de cuán enamorada estaba de uno de sus mejores amigos. Un par de días después del terrible acontecimiento ella estaba terminando su recuperación de una pequeña lesión en el píe cuando él volvió a visitarla al hospital y, casi como inercia, las mejillas de la pelirrosa asimilaron la intensidad del color de su exótica cabellera.

La preocupación en el menor de sus dos amigos se prestó evidente al ver el rostro de la ojijade en esa situación. Él lo había detectado por mucho tiempo pero lo había estado ignorando precisamente porque él tenía sentimientos propios por la única chica en su grupo.

—Sakura, ¿te está dando fiebre? —resonó la voz grave de aquél cuyos ojos presentaban una tonalidad tan oscura y tan profunda como un par de pozos.

—N… No, no es nada, Sasuke-kun —entonces una sonrisa tranquila, como pidiendo disculpas con el gesto nervioso antes de volver su vista al rubio que tal mal sentado estaba en aquella silla—. Naruto, cuida un poco tus modales, esto es un hospital —refunfuñó ella.

—Vale, vale, Sakura-chan —contestó el aludido con una enorme sonrisa que surcaba su rostro de oreja a oreja.

Así se había vuelto la historia durante los siguientes años del trío dinámico estando en el instituto superior e incluso entrando a la universidad, donde sus intereses fueron muy diferentes, la historia continuó entre ellos.

Sasuke Uchiha figuraba al indiferente del grupo, al misterioso, aquél hombre tan apuesto como él mismo solo podía serlo que sin necesidad de mover un dedo tenía tanta mujer quisiera sin necesidad de una relación, el mejor recluta a policía y estudiante de leyes, un excelente partido según se sabía. Aunque su herencia también influía mucho, aseguraba su mejor amigo.

Por su lado Naruto Uzumaki era el segundo chico huérfano junto a Sasuke, quien lo acompañaba en la academia pero sus intereses eran diferentes. Conocido por ser, simple y sencillamente, un idiota. Un hiperactivo con la cabeza hueca, aunque tenía una voluntad de hierro y estaba relacionado con una chica cuya familia poseía una fama que se podría comparar con la de los propios Uchiha. En realidad los Hyuga eran más legendarios.

Mientras que Sakura Haruno, la única chica, era una destacada estudiante de medicina. Ella había crecido simple y sencilla junto a dos varones, aunque aprendiendo a tratarlos por sus difíciles personalidades, moldeándose al momento de tratar a cada uno. Su enamoramiento es considerado la historia más triste entre las chicas que la conocen a ella y a Sasuke Uchiha, por el simple hecho de que ella nunca se atrevió a declararlo a sabiendas de su indiferencia. Una buena mujer, pese a todo, que prometía grandes cosas y que había limitado su amor a una amistad.

A sus veinte años de edad Sasuke no paraba de ser el centro de atención. Pero Naruto tenía de dónde defenderse mientras que Sakura… Sakura era una chica, era de buen ver, tenía un carácter agradable y era lo suficientemente inteligente para aprender rápido el cómo tratar a las personas, además de que su atractivo se mantenía encendido por el simple hecho de que, bueno, era más bien una mujer.

Todos habían cambiado con el tiempo, aunque parecían ser los mismos. Sasuke siendo interrogado por chicas excelsas. Naruto con Hinata, su novia, como un letrero de "Go away, bitches". Mientras que Sakura reía a carcajadas por los chistes y las expresiones de sus amigos.

Ciertamente su círculo social había crecido mucho en los últimos cinco años. Incluso una de las juradas enemigas por el amor del Uchiha había pasado a su bando tras rendirse luego de dos declaraciones fallidas en el instituto. Ino Yamanaka tenía su orgullo por encima de todas las cosas. Y la nueva adquisición era Sai, el acosado por Ino, el inadaptado social, según Naruto.

—¡Debes estar bromeando! —Exclamó la pelirrosa a base de carcajadas mientras se sostenía el vientre bajo las risas—. ¡Sai, eso es imposible!

—Te digo que lo es —contestó el chico de cabellera negra con tranquilidad.

—¡Ni en esta ni en ninguna otra puta vida me acostaría con un hombre! —Gritó Naruto enfurecido, con las manos contra la mesa.

—Naruto-kun, mantén la calma, por favor —suplicaba Hinata, regresándolo al asiento.

—Aunque ahora no puedo evitar imaginarlo con un hombre… si no mal recuerdo tu primer beso fue precisamente con Sasuke-kun —burló la pelirrosa, provocando un sonrojo en su amigo.

—¡No digas eso en voz alta! —entonces una carcajada volvió a detonarse en ella.

—Oh, vean… ¡Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji! —se levantó ella al dar una pausa, sacudiendo su mano mientras lo hacía—. ¡Por aquí!

—Mira que se ven animados —aseguró la rubia, aunque mientras se acercaban la pelirrosa había logrado notar que no venían solo esos tres—. Sé que se suponía que sería algo privado, pero ya ves, los asuntos de Shikamaru —el mencionado suspiró.

—Lamento ser la mano derecha del decano —empezó, tallándose la nuca—, pero como han venido estos estudiantes de intercambio me ha pedido que los atienda como a nadie y que los traiga a conocer la ciudad. Ino insistió en que no cancelara y terminé invitándolos, es todo un gran fastidio —aseguró, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Es lo de menos, preséntalos y que se sienten —contestó su compañera, antes de que el chico asintieron.

—Estos son los Sabakuno —empezó él, señalándolos—. La mayor es Temari, le siguen Kankuro y Gaara en ese orden. Son hermanos, como podrán comprender, aunque no se parecen mucho, ¿verdad? —Se encogió de hombros—. Son hijos de unos políticos.

—Fabuloso —contestó Sakura, antes de sonreírles—. Díganme, ¿a qué carrera están inscritos?

—Gastronomía —contestó la mayor, una rubia que llevaba cuatro coletas.

—Artes —dijo entonces el castaño, el hijo del medio según se había comprendido—. Me gustan las esculturas, pero más los muñecos y soy un buen marionetista —se encogió de hombros.

—¡Eso suena fabuloso! —Aseguró Sakura, arrancándole una sorpresa al chico, antes de que ella dirigiera su mirada a los tres—. A ver… Temari estudia gastronomía, debe gustarte cocinar. Kankuro artes, además maneja las marionetas. Por último —miró así al menor.

—Ciencias políticas —dijo. Era pelirrojo y poseía una expresión seria que daba guerra a la de cierta persona cercana, mientras que sus ojos figuraban verdes y un tatuaje en su frente llamaba la atención de Sakura. Decía, curiosamente, "amor". Además el chico llevaba bajo sus ojos unas ojeras que, debía admitir… no le restaban atractivo.

—Oh, debes desear seguir los pasos de tu padre —comentó Hinata de la nada.

—Vaya, no nos hemos presentado —reaccionó Sakura—. Bueno… estos son Naruto, está en la academia de policía y pretenda estar a política también —sonrió—. Ella es Hinata, estudia ciencias empresariales. Sai es nuevo en el grupo, estudia artes también, Kankuro. Ya conocieron a Ino, que estudia modas, a Shikamaru, nuestro amigo en el campo de filosofía, y a Chouji, quien está en botánica y va a ser farmacéutico. Yo, por mi parte, estoy en medicina.

—Son un grupo bastante particular —admitió la rubia entre los hermanos.

—Y no estamos completos —exclamó Naruto desde atrás, a lo que la chica en cuestión enarcó una ceja y Sakura sonrió en lo bajo.

—Está aquí otro amigo, pero seguro está ocupado en la barra —se encogió de hombros.

Y así era. Sasuke había sido estancado por una mujer bronceada de cabello castaño y ojos claros que se había puesto realmente coqueta con él. Si él hubiese rechazado las insinuaciones seguramente estaría de vuelta a la mesa, pero en esa ocasión tal parecía que sus intenciones no era precisamente reservarse a su mesa.

Sasuke tenía un hermano, pero él vivía solo a pesar de ello. Bueno, vivía con Naruto, pero eso no contaba, generalmente él estaba en casa de su novia o teniendo entrenamientos exhaustivos con el cuerpo de guardias de la familia Hyuga en el dojo, intentando alcanzar, por enésima vez, el nivel de Neji, primo de Hinata. Además Sakura vivía con Ino a tan solo unas puertas de él, por lo que no solía estar solo.

Él se había hecho hacia esa personalidad fría desde la muerte de sus padres y la separación de su hermano. A Sasuke se le había otorgado el permiso de vivir solo desde joven y había decidido alejar a la gente, pero empezando el instituto superior había descubierto que no era tan malo tener amigos, más aún si se trataba de Sakura y Naruto. Aunque él no estimaba que sus relaciones con ellas llegasen a ser tan grandes, considerando al rubio inclusive un hermano y a Sakura… pues mejor ni hablar.

Tal moreno había tomado decisiones muy precisas respecto a sus relaciones cercanas y a su vida privada. Había desplazado por completo la idea de una relación formal hasta haberse graduado y vivía una vida de soltero cotizado, sin límites. Después de todo tenía el dinero, la cara, la actitud y los medios que se requerían para atrapar a una chica por una noche sin que esta terminase enamorada de él aunque… en alguna ocasión le había fallado la ecuación.

En esos momentos, en el bar, estaba muy cómodo mientras aquella sorprendente mujer mantenía su plática. Pero cuando se giró haciendo un movimiento "sutil" de coqueteo, su mirada azabache logró identificar una escena donde cierto castaño se sentaba junto a su mejor amiga con una sonrisa y un afán bastante amistoso. Quizá demasiado.

—Oh, tendrás que disculparme —dijo, antes de mirar a la mujer, sacando una tarjeta de presentación de su bolsillo—. Dejé a unos amigos solos y me olvidé por completo… si me llamas, prometo compensarte —se despidió luego con un beso cerca del principio de la mandíbula ajena.

—¡Eso es sorprendente, Kankuro! Quizá algún día, si es que me da el tiempo —bufó ella, antes de sonreírle—, vaya al edificio de artes y vea lo que haces.

—Sería fabuloso, Sakura.

—Vaya, ¿tenemos nuevos amigos? —interrumpió entonces él con su presencia, a lo que Sakura sonrió antes de asentir con la cabeza.

—Ellos son estudiantes de intercambio, Shikamaru les da un recorrido por la ciudad.

—¿Y los trajiste a nuestro miércoles libre? —enarcó una ceja el Uchiha, a lo que el otro moreno rodó los ojos.

—No esperaba que le molestara a nadie —contestó él.

—Oh, vamos, Sasuke-kun —empezó la pelirrosa—, eres tú quien se separa del grupo, no seas grosero y siéntate.

—Como quieras, Sakura —se encogió de hombros él, antes de tomar asiento al lado libre de la pelirrosa, encargando un trago a la mesera que no dudó en apresurarse con el whisky en las rocas para el morocho.

Sakura era una persona muy cercana. La verdad era que él no toleraba ver a un hombre cerca de la única mujer de su pequeña tribu de tres personas. Y según él no, por supuesto que no eran celos, era su instinto protector porque, bueno… Sakura era mala para escoger hombres. Lo sabía bien, sobre todo tomado en cuenta de que en un momento lo quiso a él.

Oh, sí. Sasuke sabía bien del enamoramiento de Sakura. Lo había notado en algún punto de la historia donde el escenario era el instituto superior. Se había sentido incómodo, pero a la vez le había inquietado que ella nunca mencionara palabra alguna sobre el tema y… podría decirse que estaba marcado de por vida por el asunto. Aunque, bueno, no era que a Sasuke le interesara ella, era más bien que no comprendía la falta de sinceridad tomando en cuenta su relación.

Sí… le gustaba refugiarse en esa idea mientras observaba de soslayo al titiritero que tan bien sabía presumir de sus capacidad y la gran utilidad de sus dedos, un tema en el que Sakura sentía un interés considerándolo una gran habilidad tomando en cuenta que ella quería alcanzar el máximo manejo de los mismos pues quería ser una gran cirujana en el futuro y, en realidad, era hacia allá a donde iba que volaba. Pero Sasuke veía en ese tema de conversación una técnica de insinuación de las más estúpidas, asquerosas y patéticas que había escuchado.

Ahora imagen su trauma al saber que, días después, Sakura se había tomado la libertad de ir al edificio de artes para ver al marionetista en acción. Él juraba que eso tenía un mensaje subliminal y que se lo estaba retachando en el rostro, cuando en realidad se trataba de una simple presentación de los alumnos de artes donde el "tal Kankuro", como decía él, se había presentado con un superior que había demostrado sus habilidades eran realmente avanzadas.

Pero no. El menor de los Uchiha había visto a un demonio en el rostro de aquél chico cuya única intención resultó ser acrecentar su ego con una chica que no le interesaba y que, le parecía, a ella tampoco le interesaría él. Porque, sí, Sakura tenía esa expresión de chica enamorada cuando Sasuke entraba en escena, aunque había aprendido a ocultarla de él.

Sasuke no mencionó nada del tema, solo le advirtió a Sakura que si ese idiota le hacía algo se las vería con él. Ella bufó antes de negar con la cabeza y aclarar que tenía un compromiso antes de irse por la puerta principal.

Era evidente que él nunca se imaginó que el único con las intenciones de flirtear con su cercana amiga era otro estudiante de artes a poco de graduarse y que, de hecho, había participado en la misma presentación que Kankuro y le había pedido el número de su hermosa amiga al chico en cuestión para que, tras un par de adulaciones, este cediera.

No. A Sasuke Uchiha no se le hubiese ocurrido hasta tres meses después que Sakura realmente se podría olvidar del amor infantil que sintió o sentía por él para intentar salir con otro estudiante de la universidad, con un compañero de Kankuro, con un "habilidoso de los dedos", con un tipo tan apuesto como lo era el mismo, tan popular como el propio Sasuke Uchiha y que, para colmo, estaba por convertirse en egresado.

¡Pero casi murió cuando fue la reunión en casa de su mejor amiga por su cumple años! Y solo con pensar, ¿adivinen quién llegó con el grupo de amigos del afamado novio de Sakura? Tan Chan Chanchan. El único, el fabuloso, el adorado por cientos aunque odiado por miles, el reconocido y representativo… ¡Itachi Uchiha!

Sasori Akasuna era amigo del hermano mayor de Sasuke. ¿Era acaso que ese estúpido pelirrojo no podía ser más defectuoso? ¡Por supuesto que no! Sasuke lo odiaba. ¡Odiaba como a nadie al novio de Sakura!

—Es engreído, se cree superior por ser mayor y por estar a nada de terminar su carrera, actúa como si fuese el dueño del mundo, ¿quién se cree?

—Sasuke Uchiha —contestó Naruto, a lo que la mirada asesina representativa de la familia Uchiha se dirigió al rubio y este se encogió de hombros mientras comía su emparedado—. Sasuke, por donde lo veas, ella escogió una versión pelirroja y mayor de ti, aunque lleva otro corte.

—No me jodas, eso no es todo —ve que continuaría. Naruto rodó los ojos antes de andar y buscar una cerveza para el sermón—. ¡Parece criminal con ese tatuaje!

—¿El de escorpión? A mí me parece fabuloso. Además no tienes de qué carajos quejarte, tú también tienes un tatuaje detrás, en la espalda —se encogió de hombros—. Sasuke, si tan mal te tiene que Sakura esté con otro igual a ti y no contigo, entonces díselo.

—No es así —gruñó—. Es que ese tío no me agrada y, para colmo, es amigo de Itachi.

—Por favor, no comiences la discusión con el complejo que tienes con tu hermano, estoy seguro que hemos tenido esta discusión —suplicaba él.

—¡Es que es una persona horrible!

—Lo mismo quiero oírte decir cuando se muera, joder —negó con la cabeza—. Sasuke, ¿no has siquiera considerado que quizá te estás equivocando y él pueda hacer feliz a Sakura?

—No.

—Una respuesta segura y rápida, no esperaba menos de ti —se encogió de hombros una vez más—. De acuerdo, entonces habla con ella.

—No me ha escuchado los últimos cinco meses, ¿qué te hace creer que lo hará ahora?

—Quizá si le dices la verdad del porqué te sientes tan afectado —empezó él—. Ya sabes… que la quieres solo para ti y darle besitos y cosas como esas.

—No.

Esa respuesta durante los siguientes dos años había provocado lo inevitable. Sakura había vuelto de su cita de navidad para irrumpir en la fiesta en casa de sus mejores amigos antes de mostrarles... No. De retacharles en el rostro en anillo de compromiso que su dedo anular presumía con gran belleza. Sasuke había quedado estupefacto.

Jamás comprendería cómo era que había sucedido todo aquello y en la fiesta de año nuevo él anduvo y separó a Sakura del grupo. Estaba tan ebrio que había decidido que impediría aquello a toda costa y la había terminado por llevar a solas al departamento de la chica que yacía ahora totalmente abandonado y a oscuras. Sasuke la había besado en la privacidad y… de alguna forma las cosas terminaron como no se hubiese esperado que pasaran.

Lo siguiente que pasó fue que él se excusó culpando al alcohol. Aquello fue devastador.

Sakura estaba herida. Había engañado a su novio con el hombre al que siempre amó y éste solo se atrevió a decirle "lo lamento, Sakura… se me pasaron las copas" antes de irse de vuelta a su departamento. Ahora ella lo odiaba.

Un día de noviembre ella estaba empacando sus cosas. Se casaba en dos semanas y terminando ese ciclo empezaba con su residencia en el hospital. Ino y Hinata habían ido a conseguir más cajas al supermercado mientras que Sakura se limpiaba la frente antes de emitir un profundo suspiro. Sasuke llegó al instante.

—Siempre supe que estabas enamorada de mí —la impresión en el rostro de Sakura era tan grande que él no podía verla a los ojos—, pero quise restarle importancia y…

—¿Y lo ignoraste? —Sonó molesta—. Sasuke Uchiha, ¿ignoraste mi amor? ¡Pudiste simplemente rechazarlo si lo sabías!

—¿Cómo iba a rechazar a mi mejor amiga?

—¡De la misma forma en que te acostaste con ella en la fiesta de año nuevo! —su respuesta fue increíble. Él jamás la hubiese esperado y se había quedado sin armas, a modo que su único movimiento fue abrazarla.

—Lo siento… lo lamento tanto, Sakura. Pero, por favor, no hagas esto… no te cases con él, él no es para ti —porque desde los ojos de él nadie lo era.

—¿Sabes? Me enamoré de ti cuando tuve ese feo accidente en la escuela —susurró ella, contra su pecho—. Éramos amigos de un año ya, pero seguías tan frío… estaba en el equipo de porristas y cuando me caí tú apareciste de la nada para intentar atraparme. Al final me lastimé el píe, pero me abrazarte con tanta fuerza como si de ello dependiera tu vida… igual que ahora. Yo me enamoré de la forma en que habías ido por mí y la forma en que me sostenías.

—Sakura —murmuró él. Si ella se estaba sincerando, él no tenía razones para quedarse callado más tiempo y hacer el idiota, ignorar otra vez sus sentimientos.

—Ahora que me abrazas de esa misma manera… como si estuvieses asustado por lo que yo pudiese sentir y por lo que pudiese pasar —le interrumpió ella, antes de separarse un poco con las pupilas humedecidas y la nariz roja, como queriendo llorar—. Ya no siento eso, Sasuke —pero esas palabras fueron como una daga encajándose en el pecho del moreno.

Cuando Sasuke se fue de ahí, enfurecido y triste por lo dicho tanto como lo acontecido, no hubo forma de que siquiera notara el dolor que ella sufría al haber dicho tal mentira. Ella había terminado por engañarlo para que saliera de su vida, porque dolía demasiado querer a alguien como él. Porque Sasuke era una persona tan difícil de lidiar y, aunque ella sabía cómo hacerlo, ya estaba cansada de que no la amara. Según ella creía como era.

Fue por eso que lo dejó ir y también por lo que dos semanas después se casó con su novio, Sasori. Porque él era el hombre que, a pesar de cómo era, había logrado proteger el corazón de Sakura y no ignorar sus emociones. Además ella no podía seguir haciendo una lucha que parecía en vano… y Sasuke tenía que conocer a una mujer a quien pudiera amar de verdad.

Lamentablemente ella no sabía que él también la amaba. Lamentablemente él no había notado la mentira de Sakura antes. Y por ello que ninguna sabe les tocaría una vida de distancia entre corazones, porque la ignorancia era la peor debilidad que tenían.


End file.
